Something's Gotta Give
by DontCryCraft6473
Summary: The wind brushes my cheeks as I look upon the night sky. watching cars pass by and stop at the traffic lights. I look up to the stars and wish that none of this had ever happened, wanting to stop them, to stop everything that has been going on the past 5 months. Everything builds up to this one moment, on the roof top, slowly leaning forwards and taking that one,big step.
1. Something's Gotta Love You

Chapter 1: Something's gotta love you

Summary:

Peter starts to get strange feelings towards his boyfriend Mike and he starts to feel paranoia and stress everywhere he goes.

Notes:

Warning: the 'f' word f****t is used. (I love gays) :)  
also sexual content is used.

Enjoy my potatoes!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The wind brushes my cheeks as i look upon the night sky. watching cars pass by and stop at the traffic lights. i look up to the stars and wish that none of this had ever happened, wanting to stop them, to stop everything that has been going on the past 5 months. Everything builds up to this one moment, on the roof top, slowly leaning forwards and taking that one,big step.

That could take everything away. In a split second.

 **5 months and 3 weeks beforehand...**

Peters Pov:

I sat down on the table looking at my cafeteria food. Ned and Michelle (MJ) and my boyfriend Mike were going on and on about some school events that are coming up. They looked like they were having fun and laughing, Mike is staring at me with his loving eyes. Ned and MJ have gotten closer since the night of Flashes sweet 16 birthday party, they had a good time dancing and dissing on flashes friends. I don't remember much but I wasn't with them, I was somewhere else I believe because they accused me of ditching them and leaving them alone. Ned and I grew apart since then because I have been busy with Mike and the Avengers, but we have enough tolerance for each other. I still sit with him and Mj at lunch and he is still my guy in the chair.

"Hey Peter." Mike spoke up.

"Yeah?" I snap out of my thoughts to look at him and his deep brown eyes.

"You haven't eaten anything, we have 3 minutes left. better eat up." He teased.

"I'm not hungry, thanks."

You want to eat? Bite your tongue...

I sat up with my food tray and walked away. As I walk I trip over Flashes foot, everyone starts laughing including Ned and Mj but not Mike, thank God.

"Wow Parker, you ass is 'something', just like your micro penis!" Flash laughing his annoying, iconic laugh.

Jesus Christ that was the worst insult ever created, wtf?

"Leave him alone Flash!" Mike boomed while he got up and ran to my side and stood me up from the dirty, wet ground.

"What? You're a fag too?" Flash jokingly laughed.

His friends were laughing their asses off, while Mike wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest. Which made me jump and for some reason uncomfortable and terrified.

"Fuck yeah! What are you gonna do about it?" Mike argued back in a mocking tone.

Mike grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a passionate kiss. His tongue forces entry inside my mouth and explores it. His hands move to my butt and squeeze it hard making me yelp. He kept going as I try to push him off with my arms while wiggling.

"St...op." I mange to spit out. He lets go of me but kept his hand on my butt with his arm still around me. I felt violated and sick in the gut.

"Fuck you Flash! Unless you want some!" He pulls me tighter to his chest.

Flash and his gang look shocked and stunned by the sudden act of Mikes. Everyone is staring at me in disgust and shock. Conveniently thank God the bell went for 5th period. They stare at me and mike while we watched everyone leave for class...

They think you're a slut. A desperate whore. They think you're pathetic...

"Peter?" Mike puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah ummmm... that was umm ughhh..." I was still in shock.

He came closer and cupped my checks.

"Peter, I know we have been dating for a couple of months,'that' was a bit more then we have ever been doing. I just want to say I love you."

I stare into his deep brown eyes, I could feel his warm breath on my chapped lips. He closes the gap, his warm soft pure lips press against my chapped ones. Feeling him was amazing and yet I feel this uncomfortable feeling deep in my gut which made feel sick. Once he pulls away he looks at me.

"I love you too, Mike." I could barley gut it out, but he buys it.

"We have to get to Algebra. But see you babe!" He kisses my check and walks to his class. I stare into the a bliss, feeling lost and broken, but what is there to be broken about? Feeling violated and embarrassed about the kiss and the sexual commentary from Flash? What even was this sudden change in his behaviour? I better get to class.

I walk to the empty cold halls and to my locker. I quickly grab my books and jog to my class. I only got there just in time before the role was being called.

"Tch, brat you only just made it in time!" He scolds me. He seemed pissed today as usual.

"Sorry Mr. Ackerman!" I quickly got to my desk next to Neds and took out my books.

During his teaching I could feel the paranoia and fear in my stomach. My vision started to blur, my stomach was turning. I could feel something in me. A pulsing burn in my lower stomach.

"Ned I don't feel well." I whisper to him while clenching my stomach.

"Dude just hold it in man, Jesus." He roles his eyes and continues his maths problem. I feel upset that our relationship has gone this rout.

"Parker! Shut up!" Mr. Ackerman gave me a death stare. He continues to write up the problem.

You're a disgrace to yourself, why do you exist.

I ran out the class room hearing my name being shouted by an angry Mr. Ackerman.

"PETER PARKER!" He screams.

I ran faster and faster to the mens room and vomited everything I ate this morning. Even stomach acid was coming up. Hot, steaming tears rolling down my checks, my vomiting echoing in the bathroom. This was all so sudden, everything is all on fire.

"Peter?" A mysterious voice echoed inside the bathroom. It gives me a huge fright to here a booming voice that I can recognise.

"I'm fine! Really there's no need to check on me!"

I walk out the stall and turn towards Mr. Stark. My heart dropped to the ground in fear.

"How the fuck did you get here!?" I looked at him in tears from the vomiting.

"Hello to you too, Peter. Ned called me and informed me that you didn't 'feel' well." He looked frustrated and empathise the word feel. Does he think I faked it for his attention.

"You know I was in a meeting. I don't have time for your 'issues'." Tony stared at me with full disappointment. Feeling the crushing anxiety of fear and agony.

"Sorry Mr. Stark, it wont happen again." I felt pathetic and a complete loser

"Do it again and I'll ask for the suit back. Got it?! Don't be an attention whore Pete." Tony growls.

I vastly nod and say my apologies. Those words stained me, 'attention whore.' Wow Peter good job. I see him walk out while answering his phone call to another business man. I fall to the ground clenching my stomach as I feel the pain in my rectum.

What the fuck is going on? I feel so much pain in my fucking ass! Whats wrong with me? Why the fuck is this happening now? What's going on with everyone? What did I do?

I sob until I black out.

Third Pov

Peter laid past out on the floor of the mens room. His body slightly shivering from the pain of his lower stomach. Mike comes in startled and worried for his lover.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Mike scremaed in agony while shaking Peter.

"Peter! Peter! SOMEBODY HELP!" Mike whales loudly.

Flash comes running in along with Ned and Mr. Ackerman.

"Brats, call an ambulance and a nurse from the front office." Mr. Ackerman got down on his knees next to Peter's cold body. Flash and Ned just stand there in shock, feeing awful for their classmate.

"NOW!" Flash pulls out his phone and walks out while Ned sprints towards the front office shouting for the nurse.

"Peter, wake up." Mr. Ackerman demanded while shaking Peter and constantly checking his pulse in worry.

"Will he be okay? Is he still...*sobs* alive.." Mike started to cry and whale for Peter.

"Oh shut up brat, he's not dead you fucking piece of-"

"The nurse is here!" Ned shouts in with the nurse.

"Levi can you hold him while Ned escorts Mike out." She comes in and goes straight to Peters side.

"Tch, four eyes." Levi puts Peters head in his lap while the nurse does the protocol procedure. She frantically looks at Mr. Ackerman.

"He is past out, has unstable breathing and is extremely dehydrated."

"We can see that shitty glasses. I mean look at the brat, he is skinny, pale and has big black under eyes." Mr. Ackerman growls at the nurse. The nurse slaps him for insulting her.

"I called the ambulance!" Flash bursts in waving his phone around.

"Thanks Mr. Thompson. Now Levi pick Peter up and carry him to the-"

"Wheres the kid?" A paramedic came in with a stretcher and supplies. Levi picked him up and placed Peter on the stretcher and watched the paramedics take away Peter.

Peters Pov

I can feel my body being lifted and placed on something cold and hard. I hear voices and see bright lights.

"St..op! ...ple..ase... ahhhhhh...hmmmmmm."

What is this?

"Shhh be a good boy for daddy, hey?"

I Just feel more pain, like something is slamming into me.

"Please stop... it hurts!"

What is this memory inside me brain? I don't remember any of this. This must be some fucked up dream that I am having. This can't be real, right?

"Peter Parker can you hear me?" I can hear someone...

"Hmmmmmm?" Is all I managed to say out of my mouth. I feel nothing but pain.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital okay?" He reassured me.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm." I try to nod to let him know I am okay but I didn't have enough strength.

I believe were in the ambulance now since I can feel the vehicle move. The air was cold and stiff. I can feel nothing and everything at the same time. What would Mr. Stark think of me now? What about aunt May?

"Did you call his Aunt? May Parker?" One nurse asked to another.

"Yeah she seemed frustrated and frantic. Poor thing, shes trying to work and provide for him and he faints like this."

"I know right, how pathetic. Was he with Tony Stark?"

"Yeah but he dropped the internship because the press was suspicious of the relationship between the boys aunt and himself."

I wonder if they know I can hear them, listing to them made me feel sick, but I can't move away from their words.

Oh please God help me.

Please.


	2. All I Do Is Give

Chapter 2: All I Do Is Give

Summary:

Peter is in the hospital and his friends come to see him. Peter learns more about that night at Flashes sweet 16. Then... a little ding... rings.

Notes:

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I accidentally deleted this chapter twice! and I had to rewrite the whole thing... Plus my brain might be bleeding. lol

Chapter Text

 **Peter's Pov**

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...ahhhhh...ahhhhhhh! St...op!"

"Be a good boy for me. Spread further for me darling. I want to be inside you."

"No! Ple...ase st...op! I... don't... want this!"

"Ahhhhhhh! mmmmmmmm!"

"You're so tight! Be a good slut for me. hmmmm"

"Please...*sobs* Please it hurts!"

"***** shut up! ****! Want a turn soon?"

"Yeah totally!"

"hmmmmmmmmmmmm...AH! Stop..."

I jolt up awake, I feel the sweat along my back, legs and neck. What was that? Who were they? I couldn't hear the names or work out the voices. I want to kill that person who ever they are.

*Knock Knock*

"Peter? It's us. MJ, Ned, Mike and Flash." I wipe up the tears that feel during my sleep.

"Ugh... yeah come in." They came in and gathered around my bed. The atmosphere was depressing and intense.

"Hey, dude how are you?" Ned asked with a little worry in his eyes, at least he cares a little bit.

"I'm fine, really. May I ask, what did happen at the party?"

Silence fell through the room, MJ and Ned stare straight through my soul. I regret asking them, since they just got here.

"What?" I look at them with worry in my eyes. The fear in Ned's faded when I asked them. I knew that they weren't happy about it. They were pissed.

"You ditched us for Mike! That's how you guys met, you brought him into our friendship group with out asking. Replaced us with your 'boyfriend'." Ned roared in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, we all know you had 'fun' that night." MJ added on with slight attitude.

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" I question them with the idea of what they meant. Chills run down my spine, my heart skips a beat.

"Pffft, why should you care? Go be with your 'buddies'." Ned said his final words with fury and rage and left with MJ by his side.

"Mike what do they mean?" I look at my boyfriend in fear. He rushed over to me and kiss my sweet lips. He put his hand up and down my torso while pulling me closer. I felt uncomfortable and scared.

"mmmmm! St..op.." I shoved him off of me and looked into his eyes. Tear welling up and arms shaking.

"God, Peter siriously. Can we make out without you begging for me to stop!" Mike looks at me in disgust.

"Do you even love me?" He cried with anger.

Mike stormed out in tears, running straight to Ned and Michelle. I have noticed Flash just standing there in the dark corner of the room. He looks at me with some sort of evil in his eyes. I stare back with fear and worry.

"You know Peter, that night. You were pretty 'tight'." Flash smirks as he steps closer, that sentence, that word, seemed familiar.

"Ahhhhhhh! mmmmmmmm!"

"You're so tight! Be a good slut for me. hmmmm"

No way. No way could that be me and him.

"Flash, what do you mean?" I tilt my head as if I was clueless but I know what he meant. How could I not see it at first, the moans, the screams, the begging.

"Well, you were pretty drunk. Dancing around like you were having the time of your life. You saw Mike and your gay ass went straight for him. Making out with his chin and biting on his neck. Being the slutty whore your truly are." He smircked and chuckled mockingly.

I was stunned and shocked. I was comprehending the over whelming information as he gets closer to my body. I move away from him a little, but he gets up right to my face. I was right backed up into the bed while Flash was on all fours on top of me.

"Flash, please." I beg as tears start to form.

"Oh Peter." He whispers seductively as he touches my inner thigh, tingling around my crotch.

"You are 'tight', but also have very good muscle structure. It makes you sexy." His whisper made me shiver in fear. I know what's going to happen to next. I needed to survive.

"Flash get off of me!" I shove him off the bed and he crashes onto the floor. I sat up and gained my posture.

"Tch, ass-hole." He got up while rubbing his sore ass. His face was bright red with his veins popping out of his forehead.

"You'll regret it Peter Parker." Flash turned his back to me as he spat onto the flow. He marched out of my room, thinking what evil thing to do next.

I feel my heart pounding against my chest. I felt my hairs sticking up, chills running down my spine, tears welling up and falling down my cheeks.

I can't believe it, that dream is actually real. How tho? I am always so careful around drinks. There is no way I could be that drunk and desperate. A knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Peter? It's Aunt May. The doctors say you can go now." Her voice was kind and warm, it makes me feel slightly more safe. The fast regeneration must have done it's job, since I am spider-man.

"Be right there May." I get up and changed quickly.

I need more answers, was it me or is it someone else that I am seeing in their perspective. Why was Mike so upset and how did we really meet. We meet because he apparently saved me from driving home drunk and he drove me home, not kissing his cheek and trying to seduce him. Plus I never drink so how does all that work? Why didn't I question all this sooner?

I get out of the room and tried to find May. I walk down the hallway and found nobody. Passing around knocking and shouting for somebody. Then tall figure grabbed me from behind and put his hand over my mouth.

"*mufflef noices*" I screamed, cried and shout but he was too strong.

"Man, he was right. You are 'fine'." His whisper was like Flashes, but he just left. But oh shit. What are his intentions? And I hope it wasn't what I am thinking it might be.

He touches my butt and squeezed it really hard and made me moan in pain. He pulled me into closet and started to kiss me neck from behind. I wiggle and squirm but he won't budge.

"shhhhhh. Don't move. Just let it happen and be quiet." He whispers to my ear, I start to realise. It has to be Flash. I managed to muffle.

"Fl...ash?" He stops and throws me to the wall. I looked at him, it was definitely Flash. Fuck, what now.

"I told you that you'll regret messing with me." He comes closer to my face. Before he could sexually attack me again I violently punch him in the face and kicked his balls. His scream filled the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I ran out of the closet and sprint to the end of the hallway, calling for aunt May.

"Peter! Where have you been?" She pulls me into a tight, warm hug. I can't tell her what happened. She'll get involved and get hurt. I can solve this on my own.

"Just looking for you." I lied straight threw my lips. A fake smile formed across my face, all the tears faded away as she believed my lies and destroyed smile.

We walked down to the front office and checked out. When we got into the car I felt like I wanted to spill everything to her. I knew that would be a bad idea, I wanted to give her a nice easy life since uncle Ben died. All I want to do is give her something good, something great, but that would require pain, anxiety, lose and suffering to keep her in the shadows of my pain.

We got home and I went straight to my room and cried my ass out. I knew life would now be different and difficult for those reasons. But I have to get to the bottom of this dream. I need to know. Was it me? Please let it not be me. Today was enough, and I don't think that would be me... right?

But then... one text... the sound of a notification ringed inside my ear... destroyed all the hope I had left... I looked at my phone to see this.

 **Unknown:** Peterisaslut/whore

It broke me in two. I found my answer. In a giant group text...

To the whole fucking school!

Notes:

I am not the best writer (Obviously) but i do hope you enjoy this fiction of a fandom. Always feel free to comment and ask questions and criticise.


	3. I Said No, but no

**Hey Guys! Just want to say I am so happy for 267 reads?! That's insane! I am so thankful that this story is getting some recognition.**

 **This chapter I am going to warn you about the sexual assaults and drug abuse that takes occur and so there is a trigger warning for rape and self harm. Also a trigger for the worst writing in history... I apologise.**

 **Please comment and favourite! Also follow me to get notifications and author notes on when the next chapter will be. Oh and I own nothing! Marvel does! :)**

 **A lot of flashbacks and shit so prepare yourself... sorry... Also random switches of perspectives. Sorry I'll fix it later, my later not yours... what never mind ENJOY!**

 **Flash's 16th birthday party...**

 **Peter's Pov:**

Me and Ned are getting ready to go to Flash's sweet 16th birthday. I was really reluctant to go since it was Flashes party and I know that they'll be drugs and alcohol served there. Which never goes down well.

"Ned, are you sure that this is a good idea. You know what goes down at those parties right?" I gave him a concerned look. He chuckled a little.

"Peter. We need to get popular and we can't be losers forever! We need to get ourselves out there so we can get some chicks, and dudes." He pointed at me when he said dudes.

"Ned, seriously." I chuckled in response. He is my best friend how can I hide anything from such an amazing friend.

"Peter I know you're gay. I see the way you look at that jock Mike!" He teases me,

"Ned stop it! He's just cute, but not really my type. He sticks around Flash too much." He nods in agreement and brushes his hair.

"Do you think... we'll be safe?" A fear grew inside of me, I knew something was going to happen.

"Safe? SAFE?! Dude I've got your back as long as you have mine." He pats my back with a giant warm smile on his face.

"Thanks Ned." Ned hugs me tightly. The embrace got long and awkward so I let go and checked my phone.

9:38p.m... we need to leave now.

"I guess we better go."

Ned and I head to the door while Aunt May was sleeping. Sneaking out was the easy bit but getting back in I'll have to figure that out later. We get down to the lobby and run into the desk man.

"What are you boys up to?" He questions us with some authority.

"Well just going out to get milk... you know for May." That was the worst excuse I could come up with right on the spot. Well done Peter you fucked up this night already.

"Okay, proceed." he went back to whatever he was doing while me and Ned run out of the lobby and into the street.

"Wow that was close." Ned giggled as he pulls me in and messes up my hair.

"Yeah a little too close, I hope May will be okay..."

"She'll be okay just relax! You really need this party way more than I do."

Skip to Party **(Because I am lazy and a terrible writer. lol)**

I step onto the grass of the Thompson household and it felt wet and muddy. Ned and I look around and see hundreds and hundreds of people partying around drunk. Ned was shocked and just blown away.

"People are drunk already?" I jokingly add.

"Yeah... I guess so." The suprise of it all wasn't that big since Flash is known for these things.

"Popular kids are crazy dude." Ned was in awe at this moment.

"Yeah. Should we go inside. Ned?" I looked over to Ned so see nothing. Ned had vanished.

"Ned?!" I had a shred of panic circling inside my stomach. The growing fear of isolation hunts my mind.

"NED!" I frantically run around the front yard trying to find Ned and eventually get inside. I see hundreds of drunk, sweaty teenagers drinking and having fun.

I see MJ talking to Ned at the counter. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth as my heart slowly begins to calm itself. I walk towards them.

"Ned? MJ?" I quickly wonder over to the counter where they were chatting. Placing myself in the middle.

"Hey Peter! Sorry for running away I saw MJ and just ran straight to her. " Ned pats my back.

"You are dick." MJ gave him a dirty look.

"Wait what the fuck?" Ned stared back.

To clear the tension and heat that was forming I quickly said.

"Okay um I'll get us some punch and-" They continued talking as I awkwardly leave and head over to the punch table. I see my crush Mike... oh God... he's so hot... my God he is so perfect, if he wasn't always Flash.

 **Third Person**

Peter stares into Mikes eyes as he chats with his popular jock friends. Peter grabbed the punch and went over back to his friends.

"Hey Peter!"

Peter turned around to see his crush standing right in front of him, staring into his bright blue eyes as his stare into his sexy warm brown.

 **Peter's Pov**

"Hey Mike. How's the party?" I felt my stomach turn inside and out. He looks amazing, his sexy hazel brown hair makes me want to yank it and make his lips crash onto mine. He comes closer to me only inches away from my wet, desperate lips.

"Hmmmm. Not so good, Flash is drunk as hell and I am all by myself." He sounds disapointed and lonely, desperate even.

"Wow, what an asshole. Ughhh punch?" I offered him punchlike a desperate slut that

"How about some beer?" His smirk makes me flinch a bit. I didn't know he drank underage.

"You drink?" I was a little worried. I mean it isn't a deal breaker but it is illegal.

"Well only a little bit. Not often." He shrugged it off as it was nothing to brag about. Which made me less concerned.

"I am underage and also you are as well."

"If you don't fell comfortable about it you could just have punch." He smiled at me. That fucking smile made me blush so hard.

"Yeah, I'll be right back I have to go give these to Ned and MJ."

"Sure, Peter." His deep and sexy voice spoke my name. My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. I went over to Ned and MJ and gave them their punch.

"Sorry I ran into-"

"Mike~~~" Ned teased as he sips his punch. MJ smirks and tilts her head in a fasinated way.

"Shut up... Yeah..." I blush a bit.

"Peter you're blushing." MJ also teased and began to chuckle a bit.

"I know I know. I can't help it. He is too cute." I tried not to blush harder but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm going to go and ummm ugh talk to him..."

"Okay~~~ but don't leave without us." Ned ruffled my hair and gave me the thumbs up. I walk over to Mike and he was holding two cups.

"Got you some punch." He handed me the drink.

"Thanks Mike." I drunk a sip. It tasted weird and a little spiky.

"Ummmm wow this punch is a bit strong don't you think?" I tried to chuckle it off as best I could.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He shrugs.

I should of realised that then, was my first mistake.

I began to feel dizzy and sick. I feel the world turning and worping around me. What is this? What's going on?

"Mike I feel sick...ca..n...y...ou..pl..ease...he...lp...me..." All I could remember is falling into Mikes arms and him calling for Flash. But... why flash? What is going on?

 **Third Person**

As Peter falls into Mikes arms Mike dragged Peter to a completely sober Flash.

"Did you do it?" He whispered into Mikes ear, thinking of what he was going to do next.

"Yeah, he drank one sip and it worked. I guess with the alcohol it does work quicker." Mike hangs onto a very drugged up Peter then picks him up bridal style.

"Shall you go first?" Mike winked at Flash.

"Yeah also get the camera." Mike places Peter in Flashes arms and gets the camera ready. Flash holds Peter and walks to the end of the hallway and proceeds to the master bedroom.

Flash places Peter on the bed and begins to undress him. Flash removes Peters jacket and unbuttons his shirt. Once he was bare chested Flash couldn't resist himself and began to suck on his nipples. Which half woke Peter up in fear and shock.

"Hmmmmm...st...op..."

"Peter...Be a good boy for me now." Flash whispers seductively into his ear.

Mike came in a lunched over the door frame.

"Hey I thought you wanted to 'film' this." Mike chirped in as Flash stops or a second.

"Yeah are you recording?"

"Fuck yeah!" Mike holds up the camera as Flash kisses Peters neck up to his jaw line.

"Hmmmmm your so sharp Petey."

He passionatly kisses his lips as he humps into Peter's crotch.

"St...op." Peter managed to spit out as Flash goes faster and roughly on his lips.

"Be a good boy Peter..."

Flash undoes Peters belt and takes off his pants and boxes.

"Wow Peter... you're so big... you look so tight baby..." Flash zips down his pants and prepares himself.

"You're gonna be screaming my name."

Flash inserts himself into Peter's ass with full forse and rips a part of his ass.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Peter screams in agony as Flash thrusts himself further and further.

"Ahhh...you're sooo tight." Flash thrusts faster and faster feeling the cum forming inside his dick. Peter is clenching the sheets in pain and screaming for flash to stop. He is trying to push him off but had no strength to do so. Flash comes closer so Peters ear and whispers.

"You're a good slutty whore. My hot beating cock inside of you, thrusting deeper and deeper, faster and faster feeling your insides on my big, thick dick."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...ahhhhh...ahhhhhhh! St...op!" Peter cry's in pain as Flash thrusts faster.

"Be a good boy for me. Spread further for me darling. I want to be inside you." Flash breathes into Peter's ear and side of his face.

"No! Ple...ase st...op! I... don't... want this!" he clenches the sheets and couldn't help it but thrusts with him.

"Ahhhhhhh! mmmmmmmm!" Streams of tears run down Peters cheeks and small sobs start to form.

"You're so tight! Be a good slut for me. hmmmm" Flash moans and feels an orgasm coming on.

"Please...*sobs* Please it hurts!"

"Peter shut up! Mike? Want a turn soon."

"Yeah totally!" Mike was stoked and horny to fuck Peter.

"hmmmmmmmmmmmm...AH! Stop..." Peter continues to scream in agony and tried to fight back. The roofies were wearing off faster since he is Spider-man but the paralysing fear was too over whelming.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! I am about to cum! Ahhh!" Flash pumps as fast and deep and he could into Peter and cums deep inside him.

"Wow. I haven't felt that good in ages. All right Mike it's your turn."

Mike gets on his knees and grabs Peters dick.

"I am gonna suck you dry Petey."

"No! please!."

"I'll hold him down." Flash grabs Peter's hand and hold him down.

"Please Mike no!" Peter cries with every dream of Mike shattered.

Mike licks the tips of Peters penis and circles it. Peter moans and cries in pleasure and agony. He begins to suck the top and worked his way down to the bottom. Peter starts to moan like crazy completely out of his control, moaning to Mikes tongue swirling on his dick. Mike slurps and sucks on Peter, building up the pace as Peter's hips thrust to his rhythm. Flash places his knees on Peters arms and pulls out his dick, he pumps his hand up and down his dick and moans to Peter's moans. Mike gets up and smashes his dick into Peter, he screamed in agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! HELP!" Peter scream as loud as he could, holding onto the last bit of hope he had left in him.

I just want this to be all over...please...please God please.

Mike and Flash continued to have his way on Peter for another hour. Peter screamed and whaled for them to stop. They never did until now.

"Well... I've had enough. Get dressed and get to the front." Flash got up and walked over to his clothes and placed them on. Mike laid next to Peter who was completely drugged out.

"Sure, so next I try to get in a relationship with him?"

"Yep just stick to his plan okay?"

"Okay."

Mike put his pants on and did his belt. Mike kisses Peters cheek as he puts on his pants.

"I'll dress him Flash and take him home. His friends will think he abbanded them so tell them that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." He seemed annoyed and frustrated since Mike get's to take the slut home. He walks out with a stomp then left Mike with Peter.

"I'm sorry."

Mike dresses Peter in his clothes then carries him bridal style down the stairs. He placed Peter in his car and drove to his apartment complex. Peter was moaning and grunting in the back seat.

'I can see his dried tears.' Mike thought.

'This better be worth it.'

Mike parks his car and carries Peter in. His aunt was asleep so she didn't see him with Peter. Mike tucks Peter in with his covers and exited the building.

Getting away with it completely...

 **Present day...**

 **Peters Pov**

I sat there looking at my phone. What the fucking hell is this? I look at the website to see images of me naked and drenching in cum, somebody who is blurred fucking me from behind. More and more images of me naked and looking like I am having a good time.

The worst thing was the comments.

"Wow he is such a slut."

"What a fucking desperate whore."

"No wonder Tony fucking Stark dropped his ass."

"Penis Parker is back!"

"He should sell himself to fucking Satan and die."

"Fucking die whore!"

I watched in pure horror and disgust. Feeling my stomach growl and the hot steamy feeling in my neck, my heart repeatedly skipping beats and chills racing everywhere around my body.

I rush to the bathroom and threw up everything. My heart ached in despare as I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. Those pictures run threw my mind flashing in my head over and over again like a fucking cycle.

Tears streamed down my face. My face was puffy and disgusting.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my 's all my fault." I mumbled to myself repeatedly while tears run faster down my face. I whale in pain.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I roared into the mirror as I punched it as hard as I could, shattering the pieces all over the floor. Seeing... the sharp mirror pieces gave me an idea. Quickly picking a shard up and slowly pressing the shard across my arm. Blood stringing down my arm and onto the floor. My tears joined them as they mixed together in my complete despair.

Why did it have to happen to me now? WHY?!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the long and boring chapter. I am writing this at night and am soooooooooooooooo tired. I will post soon but not until sometime (Aus) Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **Leave a comment for your opinion and thoughts! :)**


	4. All You Do is take

Thanks for the 400 views bitches!

WARNING: SELF HARM AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Hey there! I know it's been awhile! School holidays are coming up and you know what that means! MORE UPDATES!

I know you're probs thinking... Dude.. wheres my fucking chapter bitch.

HERE! :)

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

 **Peters Pov:**

My heavy eyes slowly awaken to blurry and distort vision. I look around me and I find myself on the bathroom floor in a pool of my own blood.

What happened? What was I doing? What is this?

I feel the pain in my heart when a huge flashback filled my mind. The pain and themselves inside of me, thrusting in and out. Feeling so much pain. The pain was overwhelmingly heavy, minute by minute the heart crushing feeling of uselessness and worthlessness filling my heart, soul and mind.

I look at my watch.

5:50a.m...

"Oh God help me please." My voice cracked into a quiet whispery sob. I slowly stood up and trying to stand on my shivering legs. I manage to get myself up and lean against the bathroom counter. I look at myself in the mirror and see nobody. Just an ugly little slut who is nothing but a pathetic little bitch.

 **'Who the fuck do you think you are?'**

 **'Do you really think that you'll be able to stop them? How pathetic.'**

Voices ringed in my ears, stabbing my heart with their self loathing words. They are right tho, I didn't stop them. So it's my fault.

*knock knock*

"Peter you in there?" I hear my beloved aunt call from the other side of my door.

"Yeah? Just getting ready for school." I lied.

"This early?" She wasn't stupid you dumb whore it's 5:55a.m. in the fucking morning!

"Yeah I need to catch the train earlier because I was late last time." Great job whore, you fucked it all up she'll never believe that!

"Okay?" Obviously she is not stupid.

Who the fuck gets up this early for school, thank God shes gone now. If she came in, May would see the blood. But she wouldn't care. I didn't.

I cleaned myself up and mopped the blood. Picking up the big pieces of shards and threw them in the bin. I feel disgusting. Remembering everything and realising the fact that somebody that I loved had raped me, drugged me for the use of his and their pleasure.

I walk out the bathroom and started to get ready.

I wonder what today will bring? Ah! that's right more shit then ever before since that website was sent to the whole fucking school! Great...fuck my life...

"Going now May!" I walk straight to the door. I can't look at her now. She'll see the disapointment that is me.

"Okay don't be late coming home!" My aunt half yelled.

I face the hallway. My journey to hell it is.

 **SCHOOL**

Staring at the halls, kids looking at me and the faces of disgust fill their bodies. People pointing and laughing, as well as shouting.

"SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

"DESPERATE LITTLE SHIT!"

Words flung at me as I walk to my locker. I open it to find condoms and notes. I knew what they said. I didn't need to open them.

"Hey Petey!" Who the fuck was that?

"It's me. Mike..."

Apart from all the yelling and laughing I could just hear him. After awhile the bell went and everyone finally left. I watch their bodies leave the halls and empty the area around me and Mike. I look at him in fear and hatred.

He comes closer to me, his eyes were filled with passion and lust.

'Oh shit. I am fucking screwed.'

He violently grabs me and pushes me against my locker. Mike starts kissing me passionately and forcefully.

"Be a good boy for me Petey~~~" Mike whispered seductively against my ear.

He lifts me up onto his hips while squeezing my ass. I yelp in pain and takes the advantage by sticking his tongue down my throat. I choke on his tongue, I feel the paralysing fear I felt that night... the dirty, guilty and disgusting feeling of somebody touching me.

His groping and kissing were passionate and lustful, he lowers me down and cups my face. Tears streaming down my cheeks, I leaned back as much as possible against the lockers, trying to distance myself away from him.

I felt my heart pump faster and faster, the stinging sensation fills my chest and the breathing became heavy. It got harder and harder to breathe, he got closer to my teary face and whispered.

"You'll always be a little slut. You fat disgusting bitch."

His voice echoed into my head, playing itself over and over again. I feel the pain of those words swirling around my head.

He backs away, I sigh in relief. He walks away, heading to his next class like nothing happened. I crawl into a ball and cry. W

What the fucking hell is this shit? What is going on?

Tears run down my eyes, my limbs shake and tremble.

I need to leave this shit hole. Now.

I got up and I could feel my legs tremble and arms shaking. I walk down the hall leaning against the lockers as my legs tremble more.

How the fucking hell did it get to this? How did I let it get this bad? What is wrong with me...

 **Skip to Patrol (Cause I am a lazy ass bitch! XD)**

I haven't been on patrol for a couple of weeks, since the incident. I needed to help out Queens again, I can't aband Spider-man. He was the perfect persona that I could fall into. Its like putting up a mask and getting to be a hero that I wanted.

I swing along the buildings helping civilians and stopping robberies. I swing to the top of a giant skyscraper, looking over the big city seeing all the other tall towers and street lights changing colours.

"UNDEROES!" It was Tony. I see his iron man suit flying towards me. I am glad to see someone I knew, who at least cared a little bit about me.

"Hey Mr. Stark! How are you?" I tried to sound chirpy and deentaly happy.

"We need to talk." He jumped out of his suit. He was holding his tablet, I looked at his eyes. Fury and disappointment.

"What do you mean?" I pretend to question him with confusion, but the little voices inside my head said something else.

'He knows, it's on the internet. He can find it...'

Panic fills my blood. I feel dizzy and terrified.

"What the fucking hell is this?"

It was it.

The fucking website.

"Peter! What is this shit!?" Tony growls at me.

No words could escape my mouth, I was shivering with fear. I feel the numbness in my brain. The panic overwhelmed me.

"How did you get that?" I was shaking. Did the Avengers see this?

"It was on the internet Peter! TRENDING ON TWITTER!" Tony roared with his full blown well known anger.

My heart stopped. I stare at him in complete shock, no fucking way could this happen to me.

"What the fucking hell does that mean?" I feel my blood boiling. I try to remain calm but the thoughts were racing.

"Well I was gonna ask you. WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF SLUT?" His alcoholic breath filled my lungs as I fire back with my dead, powerless words.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I felt tears running down my face, my eyes were puffy and red.

Tony took a deep breath. He has a point. I am a slut. Who would of thought that?

"Mr. Stark. Please understand me when I tell you that-"

"Give me the suit back." He blurts out.

I looked at him with confusion and shock. What the fuck did he just say?

"What the fuck do you mean? This isn't my fault!" I try to defend myself and have some kind of reson but i failed. It always did.

"Peter, everyone on the team wants you gone. This website is just too much."

I wasn't that suprised. Who would want a slut and a whore on the Avengers team? I stumble back a little taking it in. I breathed a wheezy breath and looked into his dead soulless eyes.

"That's fine by me."

I walk backwards to the edge of the building.

"I fucking quit."

I leap off the building hearing Tony screaming and yelling my name. Tears roll down my cheeks, I feel numb and ashamed.

What the fucking hell is this? Shit! I need somebody!

I swing to my home and got undressed into my pyjamas. I glared at my bathroom. Thinking over and over to myself.

Don't do it Peter! You'll get hurt!

 **Do it Peter! They want this from you! You're pathetic and useless... they don't want you...**

I rip off my suit and ran to the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the tub. Staring at myself, my wrists. I see the cuts that were there from last night. The guilt rushed through me as if it just happened.

 **Do it Peter. They never wanted you. Why would they give up so easily ... They never loved you... same with Tony... he hates you...**

I grab the razor and looked at my wrist.

Come on Peter you're better then this... don't do this...

 **DO IT YOU DUMB SLUT!**

I slit down my wrist slowly and deeply.

 **Why would anyone stop you... No body would ever love you..**

I cry in pain but felt pleasure of the satisfaction of the emotional pain leaving me. The blood pours all over the floor, filling up a small forming puddle on the floor under my feet.

"Peter?"

Who the fuck is that?

"It's me. May."

Panic fills my veins as I quickly grab some towls and tried to clean up the blood.

"What is it May?" I stare at the door. Thinking and begging for her not to open the door. Feeling the guilt and anxiety swirling around my stomach.

"Your boyfriend Mike is here."

Oh fucking...SHIT! It can't be him.. not now.

"Ummmm let him in..." My voice sounded weak and pathetic. I guess she didn't care because she walked away.

"Okay sweety." I hear her footsteps leave my room. The door opening and closing behind her.

I rush to the bathroom door and open the door a crack. I see him. Right there infront of the door.

"Hello Petey." His voice. His fucking voice. Shivers run down my spine. He comes closer, I open the door and shut it behind me. I lean against and stare at his soulless eyes.

"I want to talk to you."


	5. Something's Gotta Break

**Hey Guys! I AM NOT DEAD! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYYAAYYAAYYAY! Also thanks for the over 400 veiws and that. Also if you want photos and music you might want to switch to Wattpad. But please FAVOURITE and FOLLOW this story to get notified when I update.**

 **WARNINGS: RAPE, SUICIDE and DRUG ABUSE.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **Tony's Pov:**

I was sitting at my desk working on a new project when I got a text from Happy.

 _Happy_ : Tony you gotta see this. Link

 _Tony_ : What the fucking hell is this?

 _Happy_ : Just open it.

I opened the link and I saw the worst thing I have ever seen. It was Peter, naked and covered in cum and was on the bed getting...

 _Tony_ : WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT! CALL THE TEAM OVER NOW!

 _Happy_ : Peter too?

 _Tony:_ No, I'll handle him later.

I also clicked on a video, it was from today. It seems to be some guy pushing Peter against the locker. It went on for some while but I still couldn't believe he was this desperate for attention.

I walked towards my suit and got ready. I need to settle this, I need him to tell me the truth.

 _Happy_ : The team says kick him out.

 _Tony_ : I havent even talked to them yet.

Happy: They just texted me.

 _Tony_ : Ah shit.

Great. Fucking great. I guess I have to tell him too. I do hope he is okay. I do love him like a son, but I need to be is boss right now.

 _(After the fight)_

I cannot believe I called him a slut. I know he isn't a slut, I know he didn't mean any of it. What is wrong with me? I better go back and try to sort it out with him, but I'll have to talk to him later. I have a meeting.

 **Peter's Pov:**

My heart drops dead.

"Mike what the fucking hell?"

"Can't I see my boyfriend~~"

"Fucking hell you're not my-"

He smashes his lips onto mine, his hand reaches for my butt and lifts me up. I rap my legs around him for support but tried to push him off. His tongue goes inside of my mouth exploring it like he did before.

"St...op!" I muffle between his kisses and tonguing.

"Be a good little slut for my baby." His voice creeps into my ear, his hot breath on my neck feeling the moister forming slowly as he throws me onto the bed.

"Please... I don't want this!" I beg, but it was no use. I hear the unbuckle of his belt and see the motion of the pants sliding down. I see his member pumping out pre-cum.

 _He is turned on by this? What the fucking hell? Oh God save me... Please..._

He gets on top of me, I slap and hit as hard as I can. It was useless, he was to strong.

Mike grabs my boxers and shoves them down. Revealing myself to him, his smirk made me sick.

He spreads my legs far as he could pull them. His cock smashes into me, I whale in pain and agony as he thrusts himself inside of me. I beg and beg for him to stop or slow down but he just went faster and harder on me. I fell my insides ripping and bleeding, the pain and slight disgusting pleasure increasing as he pumps faster.

"Please stop!" I scream into his ear. Trying and begging for him to go away.

"Shut up slut. Be a good whore for your daddy." His hand moves to my mouth, to shut off my screaming and crying.

After over and over, the thrusting and slamming into my ass just made me slowly fall to a deep sleep. Hoping to never wake up.

After he left, when it was finally over. I was left on the bed. Naked, bloody and covered in his liquid. Tears fall from my eyes as I slowly got up and proceeded to get dressed. I felt exposed and violated. The vulnerability overwhelmed me, I wanted to die. Fade away and disappear. The smallest of idea pops into my head, the idea sparks into a possible reality.

I stand and go over to door with my 6th bought backpack from aunt May. I look out the window the last time.

 _Should I do this?_

 _Does it look like I have a choice?_

I scramble to the door and out the apartment. No goodbyes given. Rushing down the stairs, bumping onto people. I hear words yelling at me as I lept through the door, the lobby looks the same as of that night.

 _Shut up Peter keep going. They don't want you. Go._

I sprint through the lobby and onto the street. Panic fills my lungs, the blood is pumping through my veins. I see a drug store. I rush through the traffic, not caring if I get hit. Walking as calm as I could walking through the store and grabbing every random drug I could find. They looked dangerous because of the labels, but I didn't care. Nobody cares.

Running through the rainy weather, hearing the horns of the cars trying not to hit me. I jump and climbed up the tower not caring if people see me. Working every muscle of what I have left in my body to get to the top. I made it to the roof, puffing and coughing for the massive effort that it took me to get here. I grab the drug and just took them all, flushing them down with the toy water gun I have in my back pack.

I flush every drug down, one by one. Starting to feel the effects of the drugs. I sit up and stood at the edge of the building.

 _The wind brushes my cheeks as I look upon the night sky. watching cars pass by and stop at the traffic lights. I look up to the stars and wish that none of this had ever happened, wanting to stop them, to stop everything that has been going on the past 5 months. Everything builds up to this one moment, on the roof top, slowly leaning forwards and taking that one,big step._

 _That could take everything away. In a split second._

 **Tony's Pov:**

After our fight I felt really worried and sightly guilty. I should really talk to the avengers about Peter, I know there is something wrong with him. I needed to go to him and sort this out.

I walk out of my office and went into the elevator and called happy.

"Hey Happy can you set up a meeting with the Avengers we need to talk about Peter."

"On it sir."

I hang up the phone as I leave into the lobby.

"Pepper I am going to Parkers be back in like 30 minutes okay?"

"Okay."

She waves goodbye to me as I get into my expensive car. I watch the buildings around me passing by. Clouds were forming and rain was dropping on to the window shield. I got out of the car and saw a figure on the top of the building.

I knew it was him.

"PETER!" I scream with every bloody ounce of energy withen me.

"PETER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He drops from the building, watching his body fall to me.

Then some red figure comes and takes him away.


	6. Something's Gotta Change

Hey Guys! I know it's been a while! I wrote another brand new story and it's part of the depressing series. "You Failed Me" It's a series for really depressing fan-fictions and shit. Yeah I know right idea shit!

Also thank you so much for the 1146 hits? WTF? And the 36 KUDOS too I love you guys too!

The new story 'Missing You My Dear Darling' is only a one-shot. Sequel is optional. And it got over 2056 hits in 12 hours of being up. THAT IS INSANE!

Again thank you guys soooooo much for all of this! Here it is!

WARNINGS: Mentions of rape, Cutting (only a little bit) and drug overdoses.

OKAY LETS START! LEAVE KUDOS, VOTES AND FAVOUROTES!

* * *

Unknown Pov:

I walk to the queens cemetery and looked for you. I never knew that you would end up dying first before me. The whole thing was unpredictable and almost impossible. Your grave suited you, pretty and yet simple. I never knew that this would happen, or I wouldn't have dragged you down with me. I' sorry sweetheart.

They took you away, I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't good enough. I am sorry.

Peter's Pov:

Am I dead? Please God am I dead? Why do I feel so numb but alive? I hear beeping noises and footsteps walking around me. I feel like someone is there beside me. Watching over me, staring right into my soul.

But... nobody would do that...nobody would care...I am nothing... I feel nothing...

"Sir? Is he a family member." I hear a, I assume to be a nurse.

"Ugh no, ah shit ummm I found him on the roof over dossing on drugs."

That voice sounded deep and dark, I've never heard of it before... I kinda dig it a little...

"He was trying to kill himself. I saw... him take all the drugs."

"He'll have to stay overnight for the next three days. I'll contact-"

"Tony Stark. He is a very close friend to him." I wonder how he found out that about me? Do I know him from somewhere.

"Oh... um but I have to call May Parker-"

NO! I don't want May to know anything. She can't know anything! Nonononononononononononononono please don't!

"She's out of town." She isn't. Why is he doing this? Why doesn't he just leave me and go somewhere else important. Why?

"Oh. I'll call Mr. Stark." I hear the nurse leave the room, but I hear him get closer to me. I feel his warm hot breath on my neck, he moves up and his lips touch my ear.

"Hey Spidey. I finally get to meet you. I know your name now. Peter Parker."

Who the fucking hell is this? Is he a part of Hydra?

"The names... Deadpool..."

Wat...

He steps back. I miss his warm breath on my neck... but why?

"See you another day!" He went from sexy to chirpy in seconds.

He left the room. I want him to come back.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark is Peter in here?"

My blood thickns with fear and worry.

"Just in here sir." I hear his footsteps coming closer to me. My heart pounds faster and faster as his footsteps echos in my ear.

"Peter I know you're awake."

I jolt up and look at him. Tears start to form.

"I-I ummmm I-I c-can e-explain. Everything."

He come closer. I feel his ora. I can't tell if he is angry or upset. Oh God please.

"What's going on. Peter." He was looking right into my soul. I can't tell if he is upset with me or not, he is wearing his sunglasses.

"Nothing Mr. Stark. I barely know why I'm here." I pretend to laugh it off.

"Peter." He comes closer. I started getting nervous.

"I feel fine Mr. Stark. Nothing happened. They probably mistaken me for someone-"

"Peter." He gets closer.

"It is a mistake I should probably be going back to school right now." I feel more anxious.

"Peter." closer.

"It can't be my fault! It wasn't my fault. I didn't know who Mike really was." He didn't love me. It was never love.

"They didn't drug me and rape me that's bullshit! It was all my fault I shouldn't be so upset about it!" I was shivering and shaking telling myself that everything was fine.

He took his sunglasses off.

"He didn't take a video of it and raped me. I totally accepted it!"

"Peter Parker." His face was puffy and red from the tears.

"I don't want to live anymore Tony please help me. OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!" Tears stream down my face. Tony hugged me tightly. I cry into his blazer.

"TONY PLEASE HELP ME!"

"I will Peter I will." I feel his warm hot tears on my shoulder.

He breaks away. His hands are on my shoulders.

"Peter. How could you not tell me? How could you not tell me about any of this? Why?" He chocked on his tears.

"I didn't think you would care. You didn't see to care when we were on that roof." His face filled with regret.

"Peter. I am so sorry. I was so stupid to say that to you! I am so sorry!" His tears run down his face.

"Peter I never mean to hurt you! Oh please forgive me!" He hugs me tighter.

He cups my face and I do the same.

"It's gonna be okay Peter. I'm gonna help you okay! I'll help you!"

"Okay." I whispered.

He places his forehead onto mine. Tears fall down my face and his do too.

"I'm gonna protect you. You're gonna stay with me and we're gonna do this together okay!"

I nod. I cry into his shoulder until I fall asleep in his arms.

A few hours later I woke up in Tony's arms. He was asleep next to me. His arms were around my waist and my neck was in his.

"Tony?" I whisper into his ear.

"Yeah kiddo?" He hugs me tighter.

"What's gonna happen now? Would I have to-" He quickly cups my face and brings me closer to his face.

"You're not gonna see them ever again. You'll never have to go through it ever again. I promise you." He stares into my soul.

I've always thought Tony as more than a mentor to me. I thought of him as a father figure. I look into his nice kind eyes.

"I know."

He presses his lips onto my forehead. He gets up and steps off the bed.

"I'm just gonna make a few calls. I'll be right by your side every step of the way." He smiles.

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem Peter." He turns and leaves.

Since I am on suicide watch I am not aloud my phone or laptop. I wanted to look up Deadpool, I want to know who he is. I want him so bad. I have no idea where that came from. I've only meet the guy 6 hours ago. It felt like it was...

Fate.


	7. Something's There

**HEYY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! ANOTHER CHAPTER I KNOW!**

 **WARNINGS: Mentions of rape and drugs.**

 **Tony's Pov:**

I leave Peter's room and head to the front desk. I couldn't believe those boys did that to him. He's like a son to me, those boys are gonna pay!

"Hey miss ummm could I use the my phone?"

They took my phone because of the suicide watch. I need to call the team and discuss this.

"Sure. Here it is." She hands me my phone and I just started so many calls.

I called so many people. Happy, Pepper, Thor (Somehow), Bruce and Steve. I tried to call the school but nobody was picking up. I diled a number who I never thought to call. Ever.

"Wade. Thanks."

There was a short pause.

"No problem Tony. I'll keep an eye on him. You know-"

"Yes Wade I know. You do understand it right." I cut him off. I know he loves Peter, but it can never happen.

"But Tony-" He does love him. I know.

"Wade you know why!" I snapped back.

There was another pause.

"Sorry." His whisper seemed upset and completely destroyed.

I hang up on him and gave my phone back to the front desk lady. I head back to Peter who was fast to sleep. He looked peaceful and tired. He seemed well, but I was always wrong. He is not okay.

"Peter."

His eyes opened and he looked at me. He looked exhausted.

"I made a few calls." I stroke his hair down to his chin. He has soft skin.

"Okay." He smiled at me.

"You know I love you right?" He places his hand on my face.

"I love you too. Dad." I felt my heart melt. I placed a soft kiss his forehead.

"May I ask you a question?" He looked pretentious.

"Anything son."

"Do you know who 'Deadpool' is?" OH SHIT-

"Ughhhhhhhhh what do you mean?" He knew I was lying. He could always tell.

"Dad. Who the fuck is Deadpool?" He got up and looked at me.

"Son. He's dangerous and he kills people for a living. He's a mercaney. No person you should be with." I saw his cute puppy eye turned into sad ones.

"He didn't kill me. He saved me." He mumbled under his breath.

 **Peter's Pov:**

I desperately want to thank Deadpool for saving my life. I want him to know that I'm alright. Tony is helping me now, I must get better.

"I'll pack my things."

"Peter you have 3 more days here." He gave me a concerning look.

"You can pay them."

He sighed and walked out of the room. I quickly look over to the mirror and looked at myself.

You look ugly and fat.

I can't deal with myself. I need to stay away from myself. I need to be around Tony, I need to be around long enough to thank Deadpool.

"You coming?" I glanced over to see an annoyed and shy looking Tony. I chuckled.

"How did you do it?"I gave a cheaky smirk.

"Double her salary. Come on son." He smiled at me. SMILED! I feel so happy and joyful when he calls me son. I feel like I have a father.

"Tony." His eyes meet mine.

"I need to tell Aunt May. She needs to know everything." He gave me a long hard look, she's very nice and sweet. She won't think the like it was my fault.

"Peter. Are you sure? Son."

"Yeah. She could not blame me for anything." She can't. She's my aunt.

"Alright. I'll drop you off."

We walked out and drove to aunt May's. I nervously walked to her door and knocked.

"Aunt May? It's me, Peter." She opened the door and hugged me tightly.

"OH DEAR GOD PETER! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU!?" She pulled me in and pushed me on the couch bagering with questions on where I was and what the fucking hell I was doing on the roof.

"I tried to kill myself."

Her eyes filled with many tears. She came by my side. She kissed my cheek and cuddled me.

"There is a lot to tell you." I face her.

"I went to a party. I told you that I was studying with Ned at his house. It was Flash's sweet 16, Ned and I thought we'd get to say happy birthday and see my 'crush' Mike. Turns out Mike and Flash had other plans to do with me. They drugged me."

Her eyes widened with fear and anger.

"They took me up into Flash's bedroom a-and ummmmmm th-th-they r-r-r-r-r-r-rap-ed me." I was chocking on my tears as I tried to hug aunt May, but she pushed me away. My heart thumped and thumped. I felt my heart drop and tumble down into the ocean when she yelled.

"Get out!" Her eyes were filled with anger and pure thriving rage.

"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO GO TO A PARTY AND DRANK A DRINK FROM A STRANGER! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" May threw a glass wine bottle at me. The shards shatter into my leg and chest.

I hear footsteps running up the hallway. The door swung open to see a pissed Tony.

"May. The boy's mine now. Back the fuck off." He rushed to my side and stroked my cheek.

"You're alright, son." My heart tickled as his whispered entered my ear.

"Not really." I had tears running down my cheeks. The shards were painful. I feel them inside my body.

"Go out to the car and wait with Happy, okay?" His hand reaches my shoulders.

"Okay." I got up and I managed to run out and meet Happy.

He pulled me in tightly and quickly rushed me inside the car.

"Tony will be out in a minute." He smiles at me. I nodd.

I wait in the car for half an hour. He comes out a little huffed. He opens my door and hugs me.

"Peter Parker. Will you be Peter Stark?"

I feel my heart re-fill with happyness and joy.

"YES!" I gasp in delight and I finally feel happy. I hug him tighter then ever.

"I love you dad!" I cup his face as he does the same.

"I love you too Peter Stark." We both cry in joy.

I never thought I could love this much.

We arrived at the Avengers tower and I got to meet everybody. I settle in my room when I saw a face at the window. It shocked me so much I screamed a little.

"AHH!" He comes in and starts to ramble.

"Sorry Spidey I didn't mean to scare you I hear about everything and I wanted to make sure you were okay!"

I gave another look at him. I recognise the voice.

"Deadpool?" I got up and went over to him. He takes his mask off and I saw his burned skin. It didn't scare me.

"Call me Wade. Peter Stark." He comes closer to me. So close I could smell his breath. I wasn't scared. I felt safe.

"Thank you so much for saving me." I hug him. His hands reach my waist and held me.

"Wade-I" I gasped.

"Shhhhh. I won't do anything to you. Unless you want it." His whisper made me feel so warm.

His hand reaches my cheek. I close the gap between our lips.

This is so fast but I feel to alive. I've only meet the guy twice and we're kissing. Could it be that we're soul mates? Or just both plain crazy and desperate. This didn't feel right with my stomach. I fell Mike and Flash inside of me again. Wade pulls me tighter. He must of felt my shivering.

"It's okay baby boy. We'll slow down." He picks me up bridal style and places me on the bed. He sat on the end facing me.

"Tony said that you're dangerous. I guess that I'm wrong to judge?" I wanted to get to know this man.

"Peter. I'm a very dangerous man, but you still kissed me."

I huffed a little.

"That's becuase you-you wanted it." I held my chin high but he just chuckles.

"Peter. I need to go." No. I can't have him leave me.

"Could we go on patrols together. No killing." He looked happy.

"Huh! FUCK YEAH!"

I feel so safe and Happy around him. I want him to be my friend. Or even more... Something's there between us. I just want it so bad.


	8. Something's Blooming

_**Thank you so much guys! I know you love this! Feel free to request some ideas. I am having a writers block. Yeah I know right! But I've got an idea for this one!**_

 _ **WARNINGS: Panic attacks and a little smut**_

* * *

 **Peter's Pov:**

For the past few months everything seemed to be in order. I showered everyday in the morning, before and after patrols and before I go to bed. I was pretty much always clean, Wade joined me on the patrols and we make the best team.

The other day we saved a young 14 year old girl who look Australian and Brittish from getting kidnapped and possiablely worse. I didn't panic about it. I was fine about it. Wade almost killed him. I stopped him and webbed the guy.

"Peter?" I hear Tony call me.

"Yeah?"

"Ummmmm some layers want to hear some more details."

For the past few months Tony got a lot of big named lawyers and a lot of media attention. He is suing the school for careless actions against the 'incident'. Also suing the Thompson's and Quiad's.

My name is somehow hidden in all of this. He refuses to let me get any backlash or media attention. He didn't want me to be in anymore danger that I'm already am.

"Coming." I got off my bed and got dressed. I walkout and followed my father to the meeting room. I sat with the lawyers, they had their note books and a video camera.

"Peter. What happened that night?"

I took a deep breath. My lips were dead dry, my heart was pounding against my chest. Breathing hitching on every word I spoke about that night.

What is this feeling? I don't want this. I want them to stop.

 **You're nothing! You deserved it, you'll always deserve it.**

"Stop." I whimpered softly so they can't hear me.

 **You are a fucking slut. Nobody will ever love you! They'll win this law suit. They always do.**

"Stop." I said it more loudly.

"Peter you're okay?" Tony got up and sat near me.

 **YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE IT! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE LOST!**

"STOP!" I fall to the floor. Blurry visions of that night fill my eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I continue to scream and cry. Begging them to stop and to leave my alone.

"He is having a panic attack." A man spoke into the other man.

"Peter! Peter listen to me. They aren't here!"

"Yes they are I see them!" I kept visioning their voices and touches.

 **They'll never leave you alone. They are always watching you.**

"Please tell them to stop!" I whale in pain.

"Peter no one is here apart from me." Tony touches my cheek.

I try to calm myself down and look at Tony's eyes but nothing was working. I could feel Mike enter me, forcing himself inside of me. One thrust after another.

"Peter please!" Tony was begging this time. I could just see his tears.

I hear him mumble something,

"Call Wade he know's what to do. He and Peter are-"

I was fading into the darkness. Mike and Flash coming towards me, taking me again. To the bedroom.

 **Wades Pov:**

*buzzzzzzzzzzzz* *buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

I roll to the other side of my bed and collect my phone. It's Tony. I place the phone to my ear while quickly getting changed.

"Tony what's wrong with Peter I hear screaming in the background."

I scramble around the apartment for my suit when I hear he words.

"Wade. P-Peter is h-having a p-p-panic attack and I-I-I am worried." Tony was crying, he was really scared for Peter.

"I am coming now be there in 5." I found my suit and put it on.

"Please hurry!" Tony was whaling in fear.

Peter is normally calm and collective.

What's going on with him? I hope my baby boy is gonna be okay.

I teleport myself to Peter and see a fucked up Tony and a pretty almost dead looking Peter. I pick up Peter bridal style and carried him to his bed. I lay him down and laid myself next to him, I stroke his hair and cheek.

"Peter..." His eyes shot up and e began to scream again. I wrap my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He stopped when he saw me.

"Wade!" He hugs me back. I feel his heart beat slow down, and his body relaxing.

"Peter, what happened? You okay baby boy?" He cupped my face and came closer to my lips just touching on the bottom.

"Wade." He moaned against my wet lips. I didn't want to take advantage of Peter, since he just had a panic attack.

I couldn't resist anymore.

"Kiss me." I smash my lips onto his, Peter left out small moans and kept kissing me. I got on top of him and placed his arms above his head. His hips were moving against my crotch, I feel my dick arose to his movement. I moan into his mouth as I give Peter a little lap dance.

"Like that baby boy~" I continued to move my hips against his cock, he kept moaning and I swear he could be having an orgasim.

"Wade~ ahh!~ More~!" His moaning made me more turned on. I grind deeper and faster.

"Do you want to go further?" I whispered into his ear, I could feel his spin tingle. His breathing started to hitch and I could feel his heart beat increase.

"Peter?" I got off him and laid beside him.

"Wade please! Make the voices stop!" He was crying. I hug him and kiss his forehead.

"Peter. I can make them stop." He looks up at me, tears running his cheeks.

"How?" I lean into his lips. Giving small lovely kisses.

"I love you Peter Stark." His smile was everything to me. He kisses me again and falls into my chest. He relaxes as he closes his eyes.

After awhile Tony and Steve came in the room, they looked panicked and worried.

"Shhhhhh. He's sleeping. He is better now." I whispered.

Tony and Steve calmly went over to his side, Tony placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Wade. From now on. Stick around." He pats my shoulder and kisses Peters forehead.

"Good night son." He and Steve walked out of the bedroom. I kiss Peter's lips and felt the warmness and soft skin, they were wet and smoove. He was fast asleep so I stopped, I pull the covers over us and fell asleep next to him.

I open my eyes and I look at his soft and innocent face, he had big baggy eyes. He hasn't been sleeping in days, he was always wet. I think something is wrong with him, but I also believe that something was blooming between us.

"I love you Peter." I whispered before I fell asleep next to the love of my life.


	9. AN SORRY

_**I have decided to discontinue this story.**_

 _ **You can ask why but I won't say it here.**_

 _ **Somebody can take this and make it better if that is what you wish.**_

 _ **I will leave it up here but please be nice about my decision on this.**_

 _ **Go read SECRET LOVERS for something even better.**_


End file.
